The Roads We Choose To Take
by 332303
Summary: When Haley finds out she's pregnant, everyone's world spins out of control. And Nathan must make a choice follow in his father's footsteps or make his own path. A Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton fic.
1. Prolouge

Prologue: The Way it all Began

Haley laid in Nathan's arms. Pondering what had just happened. Here head rested gently above his heart. Only sweet memories of the past flooded her mind. Suddenly, Nathan stirred in his sleep.

Sitting up he spoke:

"Hey. You're still here," he said softly. "Why, wouldn't I be?" she asked stiffening. "I thought you'd go home." Realization finally sunk in. She stood up and started to dress.

"Wait," he said reaching out for her hand, "why are you leaving?"

But Haley moved to fast for him. She kept dressing in silence. When she finished she headed to the door. Nathan jumped up running in front, blocking her only exit. He wouldn't let her go, not

without an explanation.

Her face looked lonely. "This was a mistake, Nathan. We're not together anymore and tonight...

Tonight was us pretending we still were. It can't happen again."

He could not believe it. He was losing her again. "Hales, we may no longer be married , but I still love you and I know you feel the same. So if we love each other why is it a mistake?"

"It just is," she tried hard not to cry. It was bad enough was giving him up, she didn't need him worrying about her too. "I'll see you around, Nathan."

She left his room and headed down the stairs. She made her steps light so Dan did not have the satisfaction of rubbing the fresh wound with his salt soaked words. As she left the house and got into her car she let the evening replay. That brought the tears on.

She reached her apartment some time later still embracing the feeling with her heart, but shunning them with her mind. Why does love have to be so complicated?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The After Effect

The gray ultrasound picture seemed fuzzy and unclear as Haley's eyes welled up with tears.

"Ms. James, would you like me to go over your options with you?" the doctor said turning the machine off. "No, I know my options, thank you."

"Do you need me to call some one to pick you up?"

"No. I'm okay," her voice shuddered as she dried her eyes.

"Ms. James?"

"Doctor, I'm fine I have a friend in the waiting room."

"Are you sure?" She sounded concerned. Haley nodded.

"Okay." She left and Haley dressed quickly, leaving the cold room.

Lucas sat worrying about Haley. She'd been in there for quite a while. His head turned when she saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey," she said walking up.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah," she said, her voice breaking. Tears fell from her eyes as she sat down.

He knew she was lying. " How about the truth.

Haley turned to him. She did not know how to tell her best friend something she could barely accept herself.

"Luke, I'm pregnant."

His face dropped realizing why this look had felt so familiar. It was the same scared look Brooke had when she told him she thought she was pregnant.

"Pregnant," he said out loud, letting his mind absorb the words and all they meant.

"Yeah." Haley's tone was in equal process.

"Is it Nathan's?" Lucas spilled, before censoring his thoughts.

Haley stopped crying and looked Lucas in the eyes, burning him with anger.

"I can't believe you of all people would ask me that?"

"Hales - "

"No. Nathan is the only person I have ever been with. He's the only one I'd want to be with. She turned away to resume her tears. They did not talk for awhile,

"I'm sorry," Lucas said almost inaudibly. "I wasn't thinking."

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung that on you."

He didn't ask his next question, but Haley could tell what he was thinking.

"I have to tell him. He deserves to know." He seemed hesitant, but Haley could tell he wasn't going to take "no" as an answer.

"Yeah," she said half smiling. "Thanks."

He stood up, turning toward her.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded..

"Come on. There is no time like the present." He held out his hand.

"Right," she said, grabbing his hand. "Present." He pulled her up and they walked out of the doctor's office towards Lucas' truck.

Lucas flipped his phone shut. "Deb says he's at the river courts."

Haley didn't respond. The thought of telling Nathan had scared her to a dangerous point. She had always had a plan, but now, nothing.

"Here we are." Lucas said, turning off the truck.

"Yeah here we are."

As they went to get out of the vehicle Lucas' phone rang.

"Perfect," he said sarcastically as he flipped it one. "Hello?"

There as a long pause followed by a weird look.

"Tell her I'm on my way."

"What's wrong?"

Lucas shook his head. "My mom's car broke down, and since I'm the one with the tow truck I need to go. Plus Brooke's with her and she's flipping out. So if you need me with you we can do this later?"

Haley smiled. "No, go. I can handle this on my own."

"Are you sure?" He eyed her carefully as she stepped out onto the asphalt.

"Go be with your mom and Brooke, I should do this alone anyway."

"Okay, call me later."

She closed the door and watched him drive away. Her heart sank. Could she do this? Ruin Nathan's life? But what about her own life?

She turned and walked toward the river courts. As she walked up, Nathan was lying on the pavement staring up at the sky. She watched him as his chest rose and fell. She longed to feel his heart beneath her once more, but she knew that was not a possibility. Nathan sat up in her direction, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Haley?" he questioned, squinting from the sun's penetrating rays.

"Yeah, it's me." She smiled, but her confidence was breaking.

"What are you doing here?" he asked standing up and heading for the bleachers.

"I need to tell you something."

She slowly walked across the court, with her head lowered.

Nathan could tell something was wrong. Sure they had not been close in nearly two months, but he could sense something uneasy about the way her eyes were darting from the ground to him and back again.

"Shoot." he said causally.

"Can you please sit," she started weakly. "Trust me you'll want to be sitting."

He sat though he really was not sure he wanted to hear this. It sounded bad, and on top of everything, bad was not something he could deal with right now. "This isn't going to be easy, but I need to tell you."

She started to cry again letting them flow silently now.

"Haley?" Nathan reached for her.

"Don't," She stepped back breathing deeply, then she whispered. "I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reactions

Nathan looked at her his eyes widening . Did she say pregnant?

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant."

He sat there processing the words. Maybe she's mistaken, or it is a late April fool's joke. Yeah, because that's so Haley.

"Oh my god," Nathan said as he stood.

Haley started to walk away, but Nathan caught her arm.

"Haley! You can't just drop this on me and then walk off. It's not fair."

"You have no idea how hard this is for me," she said snatching her arm back.

"You're right. Both of our worlds aren't about to change, just yours. You're the only one dealing with any of this, right! The annulment, seeing each other all the time, that night, and now this? If you really believe any of that, then you don't know me Hales, and I thought you were the only one who did."

"What do you want me to say? Let's go get pizza and pretend we can do this. Nathan we're way to young for this."

"Doesn't mean we couldn't do it."

"Do you even hear what you are saying?'

He stopped for a second and stared into Haley's scared expression.

"Look I know it's gonna be hard, but I'm here for you if you need me to be."

"What's does that mean?" Haley's face contorted to an angrier expression.

"Just that whatever you decide, I'll be okay with it."

"You're unbelievable. Do you think I'd do that to my child?"

"No, Haley that's not--"

"I'm going to have this baby, Nathan. So just go home. Trade knock up stories with daddy dearest."

After a second she took off running, and Nathan almost followed. Instead he stood there thinking. How could she think I would suggest abortion? Especially considering Dan's role with Lucas. He would never want to miss out on the chance of knowing his own child, but something still screamed in his head,"you're world's about to end."

Nathan gathered his stuff and headed home. As he walked in the door he heard Dan in the living room with some guy.

"Ah, Nathan glad you home," Dan said as he came to opening of the room, "Come in here."

"What now Dad? I've had a crap day and I've got no time for this," he said as he stepped down.

"This is Mr. Jackson. He is the Director of Athletics at UCLA," Dan said, introducing the man across from him.

"Unbelievable," Nathan said under his breath. "Hi."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Mr. Jackson said, standing to shake Nathan's had. "You have a very proud father."

Nathan shook his hand, and gave a small smile.

"Um, thanks?"

"I've reviewed some of your game tapes. You've got real talent."

Nathan looked from Dan to Mr. Jackson than responded. "Again, thank you Mr. Jackson. I'm not really sure though, about which college is gonna be the best fit."

"Please call me Neil, and trust me I understand. This decision must be putting unneeded pressure on top of already sticky situations."

"Yeah, um Neil, I kinda need to talk to my dad. So how about I give you a call later?"

"Okay, well your father has my card."

"That doesn't surprise me. Have a nice day."

As Mr. Jackson left, Dan turned his attention to Nathan.

"What the hell was that?"

Nathan just walked towards the kitchen hoping to shrug him off, but Dan followed.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Nathan."

"Really, I was kinda hoping you had one."

"UCLA is one of the best schools for basketball on the west coast."

"Why is everything basketball with you, Dad?"

"I'm just thinking about your future. Don't you want the best for you?"

"And what happened to Duke? Remember the plan Dad? Play in the junior leagues, get varsity freshman year, get in to Duke, and go pro. So why the sudden change of schools?"

Nathan looked at Dan and suddenly the answer was clear.

"This is about Haley, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Damn it Dad. Just tell the truth."

"Okay, fine. Ever since you broke up with that girl, you haven't had a date, your grades have suffered and you only hang out with Lucas."

"First off, that girl was my wife, and we didn't break up, you had us get an annulment, so sorry if I don't want to jump into bed with the next bimbo walking my way. Second off, Haley was my tutor so my grades are bound to slip. As for Lucas, he is my brother. Just because you shot your relationship to hell with him doesn't mean I have to!"

"Hey you wanted that annulment just as much as I wanted it for you."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Did I happen to strike some nerve? What's really going on, Nate?"

Without thinking Nathan spoke: "Haley's pregnant."

Dan stared off for a second, then laughed. "Whoah, did not see that coming. Wonder who's the father? Bet it was that Chris guy."

"Um, no it's me," Nathan said staring at his father.

"Look son I know math isn't your best subject, so let me help you out. That is impossible.

"Not if we spent the night together two months ago."

Anger rose throughout Dan's face, as he tried to fight it back.

"Let me ask you a question. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I'm in love with the girl! And don't you dare start in on me on mistakes. May I remind you, you did it, twice."

"Oh, so you want to turn out like me?"

"No, on the contrary, I don't want to be anything like you."

Tears fell silently from Nathan's eyes, but soon stopped when he realized Dan was staring at him.

"She's trying to trap you, Nathan, and she will. So you might as well say goodbye to basketball."

" You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do. She won't want to raise this kid by herself."

"You mean like Karen."

"Watch it."

Nathan had had enough. He walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Dan was the only one that could make him this angry and he was not going to take it anymore. About an hour later he emerged from his room, bags in hand, and headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?' Dan asked, rising from the chair he was resting in.

"Anywhere away from here."

"Oh, so you're running from your problems?"

"Look who's talking about running."

He walked towards the door.

"Nathan?"

"Just leave me alone!" He grabbed the door knob and wrenched it open. Slamming the door on his dad and his past.

- - - - - - - -

Haley had called Lucas and told him what went on with Nathan. He wanted to rush right over and console his best friend, but she said "no". So instead he sat on his porch wondering if Nathan would turn out like Dan if he continued down this road.

But he could not offer Nathan any advice. He knew if he told Nate what to do he would retract from their already shaky relationship. As Lucas' thoughts blurred into a random state, Nathan's car pulled into the driveway. His brother's face was a mix of anger, anxiety, hatred, and worry. As Lucas headed to the car he tried not to notice the duffel bags in the backseat.

"Hey, Nate. What are you dong here?' Lucas inquired in his hesitant way.

Nathan stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"I can't take it anymore." Is all he said as he opened the back door removing the bags and placing them on the ground.

"Can't take what?"

"Him! He thinks he's some kind of righteous, good hearted man. He thinks he knows what's going on in my head, but he has no idea."

Lucas starred in confusion, but it soon dawned on him.

"Dan?"

"No Ben Franklin," Nathan remarked sarcastically.

"What happened?"

"Dan being Dan. It doesn't really matter since I'm not speaking to him."

"Let me guess you're moving out and have no where to go," Lucas inferred dropping the other subject for now.

"In a nutshell."

"Come on," he said grabbing a bag. "You can stay in the attic room."

"Lucas?"

"She told me," Lucas said answering his unasked question.

"Thanks for being here."

"No problem."

As they headed in the house a thought crossed Lucas' mind: This will be interesting.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Bonds Between Us

Brooke had just finished up helping Karen at the café, so she decided to go home and rest a bit. As she opened the door to the apartment she heard sobs from within. Walking in and closing the door behind her, she found Haley sitting on the couch looking at a photo album.

"Hey roommate. What's going on?" she asked. Haley stiffened at the sound of Brooke's voice. She had not expected her to be back so soon.

"Hey, how's the car?" she asked, wiping the tears from her face. Brooke was not about to by this act Haley tried to put on. She was clearly upset, and it was up to her, Brooke Penelope Davis, to find out why and what she could do to help. "Oh, it's fine. I think I freaked out Lucas, though." "No, I was with him. He wasn't freaked." Haley's gaze never left the photo in the book leaving Brooke to feel if she could just sneak one peak, she could figure out how to help. "He seemed freaked when he picked us up. Maybe it was something else to set him off?" she resumed her slight interrogation. " Or maybe I was wrong." Haley said standing. "I'm going to take a shower."

She set the photo album on a speaker by the bedroom door, as she left the room. Curiosity still burning, Brooke leaped toward it to investigate. What she found was somewhat expected. She found a picture of Haley and Nathan she assumed was taken at their wedding. Haley's hair was up in a tight bun with wisps of hair on each side framing her face. White and purple flowers encircled the bun creating a sort of crown. Her dress was a creamy off white with a simple bow in the back. Nathan wore a nice suit with a silver stripped tie, nothing over done, though it was not their style.

Brooke realized now that one of her best friends must be dealing with the one thing no girl should have to: Getting over your true love. She realized she needed to do something for her

friend, but she was not sure what that something should be.

- - - - - - - -

Peyton only could think of one thing she truly hated: being alone. Sure she had been alone for most of her teen years, but never really, from Nathan to Brooke, to Haley and Lucas, her dad, Jake, Karen, then Ellie. Ever since died, though, she seemed more alone than ever. Lucas and Brooke were back together, Haley and Nathan had enough problems without her's invading them, Karen had Keith, and her dad was off on another job. She did not need a pity party, just someone to talk to her. She missed the comfort of having someone around her. She longed for one individual above all.

She was sitting in her room drawing. It did not matter what the initial intension of her creation had been, because the same figure always ended up appearing on the faded paper. She could never get him out of her head, more so lately. His brown eyes starred back at her, the intensity too great to be just a drawing, and his curly chestnut hair put to perfection. She could feel her hand start sketching the familiar contours of the child in his arms. She realized how much she missed them when she drew, because her head would fill with so many happy thoughts. Jake had been the only man she had ever given her heart to, and Jenny, she could not love her anymore if she had given birth to her. They were gone now, so it did not matter. There was nothing she could do or wish to bring them back.

As Peyton finished up her drawing, she heard the door bell echo through the halls, wish was a strange occurrence considering she usually had her music too loud to hear anything. So without letting go of the sketch pad or throwing a decent top on, she followed the sound down the stairs to the front door. She didn't look to see who it was, with her luck it was the mail man with a package for her dad, she just thrusted the door handle open.

She had dropped the pad the second she looked up, there being no strength to hold on, and stared at the man before her. It could not be, she must be dreaming. She knew she was not dreaming, though. He was here, and it felt like a prayer had been answered.

"Hey," his familiar voice wrapped around her, causing her breath to become slower, and harder to catch.

"Hi," her eyes were filling up with tears.

"I have missed you so much."

Peyton could not respond, her head was filling too fast. She felt like she might faint.

"I guess you're in some shock," he said swaying from side to side.

"Just a lot," she said finding something to say. "I probably should have called first, but I needed to see you."

"Well, it's not like I'm complaining." she replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I didn't really think you would."

His smile deepened as he stared at her, she felt so sage with him standing in front of her, and life seemed complete except someone was missing.

"Where's Jenny?" she asked a little panicking. Jake's smile dropped, and Peyton's heart started to ache, until Jake stepped aside revealing a small child.

"Right here," he answered, scooping up the small dark haired girl, pushing a few ringlets out of her eyes.

"Jenny, say hello to Peyton," Jake said smiling at the child. "Hi Peyin," Jenny replied.

Peyton looked at Jake in amazement.

"She hasn't perfected it yet but we're getting there," Jake commented.

"What are you kidding me?" That was perfect." Jake set the girl down, and she began to investigate the paper laying at their feet. As she struggled to lift the heavy pad, Peyton bent down to help.

"What diss?" Jenny asked, looking completely interested.

Peyton turned it to the page she was working on. "This," she began "is a drawing of you and your daddy, but trust me it isn't that important anymore."

Jake was next to come sown to this level. He took the pad and turned it to a clean sheet. "Here," he said handing it to Jenny, "go draw, Peyton." Jenny stared for a moment, then waddled off to the living room taking a seat at the table and picking up a pencil.

Peyton and Jake stood up at the same time sill staring at each other. She wondered what his return meant for her, for them, but that was to bold to ask.

"So, have you been by to see your folks, yet?" She asked causally.

"No," he answered moving closer to her, "I needed to see you first."

He brought his hand up to her face brushing the strands of hair away from her eyes.

"You cut your hair," he said as more of a statement than question.

"Yeah," she replied smiling, "Does it look bad?"

He leaned in toward s her and whispered. "Never in a million years could that statement come out of my mouth."

He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her gently. As the kiss progressed thoughts of every kiss they shared came into her mind, from their first to their last, but none as sweet as the one they shared right now. Somehow, without speaking, they both knew they would never be split apart again. It seemed like a lifetime had passed before Jenny called them to the living room. They stepped apart and linked hands, walking to the living room, and sat next to each other on the couch.

"Gee," she said holding it to them.

It was a simple drawing. Nothing any other two year old could have done, but to Peyton it was so much more.

"It is the most beautiful drawing I have ever seen," she said pulling Jenny into her lap.

"I glad," Jenny leaned over kissing Peyton's cheek. Peyton pulled Jenny into a tight hug, causing Jake to wrap his arms around both of them.

Jenny looked up at Jake and smiled. "What is it, baby?" he asked tenderly.

"We gee Luke?"

Peyton laughed a bit at the innocence of this child. "Yeah we can go see Luke," he stood pulling the ladies to their feet. "Let me just grab my purse," Peyton said, heading up the stairs.

As she was up there she tried hard to rush, not wanting Jake to think she was a hopeless girl. She grabbed a dark green tank top out of her closet and replaced the old torn up shirt with it. Then she brushed a bit of make up on and threw her stuff in her purse. As she grabbed her leather jacket she bounced down the stairs with the most delighted smile upon her face.

"And to think, I thought only Brooke stored up that much energy," Jake said commenting on her entrance. "I'll be sure to let her know that," she replied teasingly. "Daddy come," Jenny said pulling at Jake's shirt side. "Okay, okay we're going."

He grabbed the little girl's right hand while Peyton grabbed her left, as they walked out the door to the car.

- - - - - - - -

Lucas called Karen at the café, while Nathan unpacked. "So you invited him to live with us," Karen said slightly more stern then she would have liked.

"Mom, I had to. He didn't have too many other options," Lucas whispered into the receiver.

"Oh, you mean like a mom, or another friend?"

"He couldn't stay with Deb, that would have brought Dan sniffling back around her, and none of the guys on the team would want Nathan moping around. I was his last resort."

"What do you think Haley's reaction will be? I mean do you really think she'll come over if Nathan's staying with us?"

"Mom, Haley will understand why I did this. Sure she won't be happy, bu t I wasn't happy when she started dating him. Besides I need to do this. For both of them."

"What exactly does that mean?" Karen asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later," Lucas glanced down the hallway and saw Nathan heading towards him. "Gotta go Ma, love you."

He hung up the phone and turned to face his brother.

"All settled?" Lucas asked as he went to grab two bottles of water from the fridge.

"Sort of. I didn't grab to many clothes. I kinda just started shoving things in."

"Well, we can or I can go over when Dan isn't around and grab more," Lucas said handing a bottle to Nathan.

"Luke, you said something earlier that I didn't really want to go into, but I gotta know something." His voice trailed off, and a desperate look hollowed his features.

"I was with her this morning," Lucas answered. "I guess I found out first."

He did not really want to tell him that, because he felt Nathan might get angry that Lucas knew something was going on, but did not tell him. Nathan did not lash out though. He took a sip of his water and looked at Lucas kindly. "I'm glad you were there." They sat in silence for a while, but Lucas could not stand it.

"Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's none of my business and if you don't wanna answer, I completely understand. Not to mention I you never wanna bring it up again I totally understand, it's just that I'm a little curious as to--"

"Lucas," Nathan interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh, sorry. What are you two planning to do?"

"I have no clue."

"Well, Haley said on the phone that you suggested an alternative."

"No, I didn't. She misunderstood what I was trying to say. What I meant was, if she wanted to give the baby up for adoption, I wouldn't be the one to stand in her way."

"Yeah, I figured she didn't let you finish."

"Oh really, how?"

"Because you are not Dan Scott."

They laughed for a second at the misfortune of Dan as a father. Then Lucas spoke, "Hey how'd this happen anyway?" "Are you sure you're ready to date if you have to have your younger brother tell you about the birds and the bees?" Nathan replied sarcastically. "I'm serious. You and Haley have been separated for what like three months. Not to mention your proximity wasn't exactly close before then." Nathan paused and looked at the counter for a few moments.

"About two months ago my mom told me about her and the dealership fire. I couldn't handle it so I called Haley, for support."

- - - - - - - -

"Haley, please when you get this call me back. I need to see you. Bye." Nathan hung up the phone and threw it across the room. He should not keep calling her, he knew that she would start to worry. He did not need her to worry. He need her just to hold his hand, and tell him he was being too rash. There was no way she was coming. She probably deleted the messages even before listening to them.

A slight knock came against the door, causing Nathan to tense up. "Come in," he said easing himself on to the bed. As the door opened , some of his fears vanished.

"Hey," she began sweetly. "I got your message."

"Just one, cause I left twenty."

She walked over to his dresser and fingered the contents spread across the top.

"I only needed one."

"I didn't think you'd actually come."

"Nathan, did something happen tonight.?"

She looked at him deeply, causing him to avert his gaze downward.

"My mom caused the fire at the dealership," he said his voice lowered as to avoid being overheard.

"What?"

"She tried to kill my father, only now it sucks cause it back fired. No pun intended."

"Nathan, I'm sorry," she said sitting next to him on the bed.

"What if he finds out, Haley. My mom could be in real danger."

"Hey don't worry about Deb. She is a strong, determined woman. She'll be just fine"

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan, holding him tight. "Thank you, for everything. I don't know how I'd do this without you."

"I will always be here, Nathan. Just ask. I'll come running."

"God I hope so," he whispered.

He leaned toward her and kissed her passionately. She pulled back a little.

"Haley?"

"Yes."

"Would it hurt you if I asked you to stay with me tonight?"

"You didn't even have to ask."

She kissed him again, as he pulled her down onto the bed.

- - - - - - - -

"And that was basically it," Nathan said, pulling himself out of his ravine. Lucas just stared at his younger brother. He was not quite sure how to respond to this story.

"I know it's a really sticky situation," Nathan started to say "but , I haven't really been happy since that night."

"So, you still love her?" Lucas asked confused.

"More than anything."

"Then, why did you sign the annulment papers?"

Nathan averted his gaze, trying to focus his attention on something else. He prayed by some miracle Lucas would drop the question, but somehow he knew he wasn't getting out of this one, not without a fight, at least, and Nathan was sick of fighting his soul.

"Because, I didn't think she would," he turned his gaze back to Lucas." I thought she'd fight for us. I guess she gave up fighting when I did."

Lucas tried not to look sadly at Nathan, but that was about the worst thing he'd ever

heard. "Nathan, maybe you shouldn't be sitting in my kitchen professing your love for Haley, when she's right across town."

"I can't, Luke. She'd be more upset if she thought I gave up, that letting her think I stopped caring." Nathan polished off his water, and got up to leave the room.

"You're wrong, Nate. Haley has been dying inside since you two ended things. She needs you. Now more than ever. And if you can't see that, then you need to look until you do."

"It's too hard Lucas. It's too damn hard to keep at this," Nathan's voice was weakening with every word. "Why should I keep going, when she's the one pushing me away!"

"Because, Haley loves you! And I have seen love conquer too many times to believe you two are down for the count."

"Lucas, this is really screwed up right now. I'm not sure I can just...", he stopped for a second to take a deep breath. "I need time to let this sink in."

Lucas got up and walked past his brother. He stopped for a moment , turning back to Nathan. "Just try not to loose your way, okay? I know you need to go through this on your own, I get that, but I'm here if and when you need my help."

"Thanks, again."

"Don't mention it," Lucas said, walking out of the kitchen.


End file.
